In the past, particular attention has been paid to the assembly of products by fibre-reinforced components. Usually, fibre-reinforced components are produced before they are assembled together in order to form a new product. For connecting a first fibre-reinforced component with a second fibre-reinforced component, a connection section of the first fibre-reinforced component is applied with an adhesive layer. Thereafter, the fibre-reinforced component is attached to the second component, such that the connection section of the first component, wherein the adhesive layer being applied to the connection section of the first component, is attached to the surface of the second component. In order to reach a reliable, firmly bonded connection between the first component and the second component by use of the adhesive layer, the first component has to be precisely positioned relative to the first component. Further, the first component has to be pressed with its connection section onto the surface of the second component, wherein the first component and the second component have to remain positioned to each other, such that the first component remains position-unchanged to the second component, such that the adhesive layer remains arranged between the connection section of the first component and the surface of the second component to be fully cured. In practice, a pressure between 0.4 and 0.6 bar has to be applied to the connection section towards the surface of the second component in order to reach a sufficient contact between the connection section of the first component and the surface of the second component by way of the adhesive layer. Said pressure is necessary, in order to ensure that the whole connection section and the corresponding surface area of the surface of the second component are in contact with the adhesive material of the adhesive layer and further, in order to prevent any air and/or gas encapsulation at boundary areas at the adhesive layer.
Furthermore, the explained position of the first component relative to the second component has to remain unchanged until the adhesive layer is fully cured. In practice, the first component may have to remain for more than 3 hours, for example for 5 hours, in said position relative to the second component, until the adhesive material of the adhesive layer is fully cured.
In practice, the second component is attached with its back surface to a support surface of a support device, wherein the support surface prevents any bending of the second component in a direction towards the support surface of the support device. Thereafter, the first component is attached to the front surface of the second component. Thus, by providing full support for the back surface of the second component by the support device, the connection section of the first component could have been pressed against the front surface of the second component without fearing a deflection of the second component. Furthermore, a handling device was needed, being configured to position the first component with its connection section, while an adhesive layer was attached to the connection section, to the front surface of the second component. Moreover, the handling device was configured to press the first component with the necessary pressure against the second component and was further necessarily configured to hold the first component in place in order to remain in the position between the components. In practice, the handling device had to remain in this position for several hours, for example 3 to 5 hours, in order to fully cure the adhesive material of the adhesive layer. The handling device could not have been detached earlier from the first component. Otherwise a losing or relaxing of the first component relative to the second component could have be feared, as the adhesive material is not fully cured.
As a result, the handling unit was not available for connecting a further first component to the second component. Thus, in case a number of first components are supposed to be firmly connected to the second component, a respective number of handling units were necessarily needed, in order to provide a respective product within a preferably short time period.